Forever and Always
by renae123456789
Summary: There's this song that I love called Forever and Always be Parachute. So this is like a story about that son


Pitter, patter... Pitter, patter... My pacing feet take rhythm to the falling water. Even from below the ground, I can hear the rain falling down on our city. I refuse to let myself worry; I won't. I won't because it's Tobias. He wouldn't let me worry like this, because he knows what it would do to me. But I've looked everywhere. He's not in the control room, nor the training room. I can't find him. He would have told me where he was; he wouldn't let me worry like this. Every person I talk to says the same thing: They haven't seen him. I just have to wait a little longer... He'll be charging through that door any second now, right? He's fine... He will be home, safe and sound and with me in a few more moments. My body aches to be near him. I love him, and he will come back to me. Brrring, Brrring The phone rips through the dense air and pulls me back. A voice I don't recognize is on the other end. He says something has happened, but I can't understand him. Something's happened? The voice says to come to the infirmary, and the worry flushes through my body. I am numb; I can not move and all I have holding me is the ring on my finger. I still remember that December night... The snow was forming a white blanket on the city, sending it into a deep sleep for the winter months. The air was dry and cold, but being next to him sent warmth through my body. We were walking to top of the building, the one I jumped from when I first entered Dauntless. We stood there for a while, taking in the scene of the darkening city as the sun plummeted down to the unknown. He was never much of a romantic, but that day he wanted to make special. He bent down on one knee, and I'll never forget what he said. "I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always." I find my feet have taken me to the infirmary. The light perspiration stains my forehead, and my legs ache as I finally slow my pace down. I don't remember running, or shoving the people out of my way. I walk to the front desk, and the nurse leads me down a million different hallways. I've spent my allotment of time in the infirmary; I know where things generally are. But now, I am lost and I can't remember where I am. I am mindlessly walking down halls and turning at corners. I hear voices try to tell me what happened, giving me explanations that I would be craving to know. But I can't hear them. I don't care what happened at the moment, all I care about is seeing him now. I need to see him. The maze finally comes to a stop in front of a pale door. I try to collect myself as I turn the nob into the room, but as soon as I walk in and see him, I lose all my strength. I collapse next to him, gripping his hand a little too tight. Every ounce of my will is trying to keep the tears in. He is pale, all the color from his face has left his body. Dozens of wires and tubes are falling from his body, and it makes me sick looking at him like this. Like he is a part of a machine. Bandages wrap around him, but his face is clear for me to see. His blue eyes stare down into my own; the eyes I fell in love with. "Tobias," I cough out, but I can't find a way to talk. "Tris, it's okay." He says, and I can feel the strain in his voice. "You're going to get through this, you'll see. We... we are going to be a family." "With crazy kids that like jumping on trains." "And who spend more time in the training room than any other room." "Who are brave." "And strong." "While being stubborn." A laugh coughs up out of my mouth. "We are going to live in our little apartment. We'll stay there forever." "Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly." The tears I try to hold back spill out. "We'll be that old couple... And always remember whether rich or for poor or for better, we'll still love each other..." "Forever and Always." Then the idea pops into my head, and I run to the nurses to help me. My heart pounds out of my chest because I know there is not much time left. We call up the chaplain, and he says a couple verses. It's weird, but it is not much different as I expected it to be. In my old faction, Abnegation, a wedding is something simple. Two people exchanging vows, signing a paper, and sharing an innocent kiss. That one moment of touch we do not frown upon. Every little moment is extra special. Just like how my parents were married. The couple next door comes over with us, and we borrow some rings. I catch his eyes with my own, and I see the love and happiness deep down inside him. This, our marriage, it is simple, just like how I was raised... How we were raised. Everyone smiles and laughs, but tears still fall down to the ground. I look deep into the eyes that I have always loved. The eyes that are my rock, my home... and I speak, "I want you forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always... Forever and always... Forever and always..." I finish up the vows, but the beating monitor slows, and a sickening feeling fills my body. The steady heart monitor that has kept me grounded slows, and his voice-his voice-it's too low. I refuse to lose him. I love him. I will not let this happen... I can't. I go limp next to him, and I stare into his eyes. It is only us in room as he says, "I love forever, forever and always... please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always." The room goes silent, and I am alone. 


End file.
